Kingdom Hearts: Evanesce
by GrandSageMiju
Summary: With Xion somehow revived and Organization XIII on the rise again, it is up to a new Keybearer to save her and the worlds before the Organization can carry out their plans, Contains OCxXion
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Evanesce

(This is an unplanned story, but after getting back into Kingdom Hearts, I decided to right this, it will be updated every other thursday and saturday, Hope you enjoy!)

_No matter how many worlds, how many stars, there are always friends, there is always that favorite spot, and there is always something that will tear them apart..._

One warm Summer's afternoon, a young man is sitting high in a tree, looking at the road below him, as if expecting someone.

"_Where could she be?, It's not like her to be late..._" He thought, he waited a little bit longer, eventually he got tired of waiting and fell backwards off of the branch he was sitting on, splashing into the river below, he didn't care if he got his clothes wet, he just wanted to do something to alleviate his boredom, while he floated in the water, he heard someone approach.

"You know, if you stay in there, you'll probably get sick" The person said, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Eh, If I get sick, who would really care..." He replied, opening his eyes and looking at the raven-haired girl standing on the bank "Right, Xion?"

"Well, I care, Seth" She replied, smiling warmly "Now get out of there."

"Fine, fine, Don't bite my head off" Seth said, chuckling, he climbed out of the river and clambered onto dry land "So, what took you so long?" as soon as he asked that, Xion looked away and suddenly became reserved.

"It's...nothing, I'm just not feeling that good today..." She responded "_Should I...tell him?, I can trust him, can't I?_"

"Something bothering you?" Seth asked, concerned for his friend, she looked back at him and he saw something in her eyes, was it sadness?, before he could ask about it, another voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the dweeb and the zombie" Seth looked to where the voice came from and saw three young men.

"What do you want, Tristan?" Seth asked, stepping in front of Xion "Just come to raise hell again?"

"Well, if you keep insisting on bringing Little Miss Zombie to our hangout, you should know that I would have a problem, yeah?" Tristan answered, stepping forward and getting in Seth's face.

"She has a name, use it" Seth replied, grabbing Tristan by the collar "And this isn't your hangout to begin with."

"Seth, please don't fight" Xion whispered, Seth looked from her to Tristan and eventually let go.

"Well, well, well, It seems the dweeb needs the zombie's permission to fight!" Tristan laughed "Too bad we don't, right boys?"

"Right!" Tristan's lackeys parroted, bearing down on Sora, Tristan cocked back and was about to throw a punch, but he was stopped when someone grabbed his hand, it was Basch, one of the town guards, close behind him was the captain of the guard, Balthier.

"Looks like we got here just in time" Balthier said "Why can't you boys settle things with words?, Why is it always fists with you two?"

"He's the one who started this!" Seth accused "He's just a twerp who thinks he's the big dog!" Tristan wriggled his hand and wrenched it from Basch's grasp and tackled Seth.

"Say that again, dweeb!" Tristan yelled, punching Seth in the face, drawing blood "I dare yah!"

"Enough!" Basch shouted, his booming voice enough to stop Tristan's tirade.

"Seems like you need to cool off" Balthier said, grabbing Tristan by the collar and dragging him off "Come on, you're sleeping in a cell tonight" he glanced back when he saw Tristan's goons slinking away "I don't think so, Basch, if you would be so kind" Basch nodded and grabbed the two before they could make their escape "Try to stay out of trouble in the future, alright?" this was directed towards Seth, who was trying to stanch the bleeding from his nose.

"Yeah..." Was the only thing he said as Balthier and Basch left, when they were gone, he flopped onto his back and looked into the sky "_Sigh...why can't he just leave her alone?..._"

"Seth, are you okay?" Xion asked, sitting next to her friend "He didn't break your nose, did he?"

"No, It's just bleeding..." Seth answered sitting up "...I hate that guy..."

"Why do you two always have to fight?" Xion asked, thinking back to how she seemed to be feeling, Seth realized his little show probably didn't make her feel better.

"It's just..." Seth began "I...hate the way he talks to you, sure, he can bad mouth me all he wants, but you've done nothing to upset him, and I hate it."

"Seth...thanks" Xion said, smiling once again, something about that smile made Seth's pain manageable.

"Yeah, uh, no problem" Seth replied, they both stood up "So...want me to walk you home?"

"No, thanks for the offer, but I want to be alone with my thoughts" Xion answered, before she left, she quickly hugged Seth and walked away.

"...Wonder what was eating her..." Seth thought, he sat on the ground a while longer and finally decided to head home...

*Meanwhile *

Xion was walking down the road, lost in her thoughts "_Should I have told him?...I've been having this weird feeling all day..._" as she walked, she passed someone wearing a long black coat with a hood obscuring their face, when they passed, they whispered something that resonated with Xion.

"_**Number XIV**_" The figure said, before walking on, Xion whipped around and tried to locate the figure, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"_14?...what did they mean?_" Xion thought, she tried to think back, but she couldn't remember anything before Seth found her under that tree that day, and nothing she did remember had anything to do with the Number 14, she tried to shake it off and continued on her way to her home...

*Elswhere *

Seth opened the door to his home and walked down the hall, passing the kitchen, his mother noticed her and called to him "Seth, I've just finished making dinner, come on, sit down and eat."

"Sorry, Mom...I'm not hungry" Seth replied, standing in the doorway, his mother looked at him and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked "You're covered in blood!" she rushed over and pressed a rag onto Seth's nose.

"...I got into a fight..." Seth answered "It was just Tristan...Basch stepped in and stopped it though..."

"You're lucky he did!" His mother scolded "You could gotten seriously hurt!"

"I had to do something to stop him!" Seth shouted "He's still bad mouthing Xion!"

"That girl you found passed out by the river?" His mother asked, then a knowing smile crossed her face "You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah...i do..." Seth replied, then his face turned bright red "N-not like that!"

"Sure, I believe you" his mother laughed "Why don't you go get cleaned up and get ready for dinner?"

Seth conceded defeat and walked to the bathroom, he examined his face in the mirror "_Yeesh, I didn't know a nose could bleed that much..._" he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face, after he cleaned up, he left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen...

*That Night *

Seth laid in his bed, thinking about what happened today "_Something was bothering her...why didn't she tell me?_" he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to sleep.

He opened his eyes and noticed he was no longer in his room, he was now laying on a circular platform, that seemed to be made of gray stained glass "Where...am I?"

There was suddenly a burst of light and a woman in a long white dress appeared before him "You, you wield great power sleeping in your heart..."

"What are you talking about, lady?" Seth questioned "I don't know anything about a 'sleeping power'"

"Not yet, but you will" The woman answered, she held out her hand and what looked like a giant silver key appeared in her hand, the head of which looked similar to an arrowhead.

"What is that?" Seth asked, the woman handed the weapon to Seth and he examined it, he gave it a few practice swings in the air.

"That, is a keyblade" The woman answered "It is a weapon capable of saving the hearts of many, or damning them..."

"Saving hearts..." Seth repeated "But, why are you giving it to me?"

"You are chosen, Darkness is going to descend over the worlds again" She replied "And it will start in this world..."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, the woman rose her arm and a portal appeared in the middle of the room, in this portal an image appeared, the image was of a room containing 13 thrones, on these thrones sat figures wearing black cloaks.

"Organization XIII is rising again, it is up to you to stop their plans" The woman informed Seth "One of them is planning on attacking your home world tonight to tie up a loose end" She rose her arm again and opened another portal, this time, it showed an image of Xion.

"Xion!?" Seth shouted "What does she have to do with this?!"

"She was made of the memories of another keyblade wielder, a young man by the name of Sora, but since Sora has awakened, she shouldn't exist."

"That doesn't explain what she has to do with this Organization!" Seth yelled "What do they want with her!?"

"She was created by the organization" She explained "Now that she is back, they may try to capture her..."

"And then what?..." Seth asked, dreading the answer...

"I'm not sure..." The woman replied "But you can prevent it, with the power I have given you" She waved her hand in front of her and Seth suddenly felt sleepy, his eyes closed and when he opened them again, he was back in his room.

"I have to go..." He said to himself, he jumped off of his bed and looked at his hand "_That Keyblade..._" he imagined it in his mind and suddenly it appeared in his hand "Right...you can help me save her..." he looked out his window and judged the distance from the ground, he gathered his courage and leaped from his window, rolling onto the ground he quickly got up and ran as fast as he could towards Xion's house, as soon as he reached it, he was shocked to see one of the black cloaked figure in her room, with Xion standing by their side.

"Sorry, kid, she's ours now" The figure said "Don't think of coming after her, either, it will be better for both of you that way" the figure opened a swirling black portal and stepped through with Xion following suit, Seth dove at the portal but fell just short, he looked up as the portal closed to see Xion staring at him, a look of deep sadness on her face, she said something but no sound came from her mouth, Seth knew what she said though "_I'm sorry..._"

THE END!

A.N: So, tell me what you think, R&R and all that, also, if you would like to have an OC in the story, don't hesitate to tell me, here's the format for OC's

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Alignment (Good or Organization XIII):

Weapon:

If Organization XIII, Attribute:

Keybearer or Not:

World met in:

Anyways, Enjoy!


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Kingdom Hearts: Evanesce- Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

_Evanesce: To Fade from sight, memory, or existence_

_What makes us exist?, Is it the memories others have of us?, Or do we simply just exist? And what happens when we are forgotten?_

Seth stood in Xion's house, he tried hard to hold back tears, but soon he feel to his knees and let them flow "Damn...I failed..."

He heard the door open and someone enter, he looked to see who it was and he saw that it was Balthier "Seth?, What happened?"

"She's...gone" Seth said, little above a whisper "I couldn't get to her in time..."

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Balthier asked "What happened?" Seth slowly got up and approached Balthier.

"Someone in a black cloak took her through some kind of portal..." Seth explained "I almost had her.."

"...I think I know who took her..." Balthier admitted "We have to get back to the Barracks, follow me" he quickly left the house, Seth took one last look and followed him.

"_Don't worry, Xion, I'll figure something out..._" He thought as he and Balthier ran down the road...

*Some time later *

Seth and Balthier finally reached the barracks and Balthier went to his desk and began rifiling through the draws, soon, he picked up a document and threw it on the desk, on the document was a picture of a figure in a black cloak along with some writing "Is this the bloke you saw?"

"Yeah!, They wore something like that!" Seth recognized "What do you know about them!?"

"My sources tell me that this cloak is the signature of an organization that calls themselves 'Organization XIII'" Balthier informed Seth "They seem to be some enigmatic group with unknown goals..."

"I have to go after them!" Seth shouted, when he said that, he heard someone laughing behind him, he turned around and saw Tristan in a cell "What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't last" Tristan answered "A little punk like you?, Against this 'enigmatic group'?" He rolled over on the cot in the cell "Just let the zombie go..."

That was the last straw, Seth had enough "...Stop calling her that!, She isn't a zombie, her name is Xion!, and I don't care what you or anyone else says!, I'm going to get her back no matter what!"

"Why do you care about her so much?" Tristan asked, not facing Seth "It isn't like you've known her all your life..."

"She's still my friend!" Seth answered, gripping the bars in front of him "And if I can do something to save her, then I sure as hell will!"

"Heh...I've never seen this side of you, dweeb" Tristan chuckled, sitting up on the cot "...Alright, get her back, and crack some skulls for me."

"...Right" Seth said, smiling "Okay, Balthier, do you know where I can find them?" Balthier was still sifting through papers, he finally pulled one off of the stack.

"No, My sources don't know where their base is" He answered "All we know is that they have been seen in most of the known worlds, they may have branched out, but I'm not sure."

"Wait, 'Worlds'?, You mean there's more than one?" Seth asked "How am I going to get to them?"

Balthier held up the paper he found "With this, it's a spell that will open a similar portal to what the Organization uses" Balthier placed the paper on the ground and chanted some ancient words, soon a bright white portal appeared in the room "This spell should lead you to one of the worlds where they were last seen."

"Do you know where it will lead?" Seth asked "Or will this thing just send me to some random world?"

"The former would be too simple, now wouldn't it?" Balthier replied, smirking "I have absolutely no idea where it will send you, but do try to have fun."

Seth stared at the portal in front of him and took a deep breath "_Only one way to find out where this will lead..._" he walked through the portal and was bathed in a warm light "It feels...so soothing..." Soon, he felt himself growing more and more tired, he eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

Soon, he felt something cold under him, without opening his eyes, he recognized it as a stone path, his ears were filled with a loud ringing, he couldn't really hear much else...

"...et...up" He barely heard "Ar...ou...kay?" The ringing slowly began to fade "...Are...okay?" finally, it faded, he opened his eyes and saw a young blonde girl in front of him, he tried to move, but a throbbing in his head forced him back to the ground.

"Ow...what hit me?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet, he looked around noticed he laying on a path in a town composed of dark brown buildings "Where am I?"

"Traverse Town" The girl answered "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay, that fall looked like it hurt."

"_Fall?_" Seth thought, looking into the air "_did that damn portal drop me from the sky!?_"

"Well, since you're alright, I should probably get back to looking for my brother" The girl said, looking over her shoulder "I get worried about him when he's on his own."

"Wait, before you go" Seth said "Have you seen anyone wearing a black cloak?"

"Hm, Black cloak?" The girl thought "...Yeah!, My brother ran after one of those guys, said that they were acting sketchy."

"Well, then it seems we should both look for your brother, if he knows where one of those people are" Seth said "By the way, I'm Seth."

"I'm Rhyme, Nice to meet you" She introduced, she turned around and left the alley "Come on, my brother went this way!" Seth followed her out of the alley and they entered an open plaza adorned with different shops, people walked around the plaza, some stopping to admire the shops, others just carrying on with their routines.

"Hmm, This is the first district...I think I saw Beat go to the third district" Rhyme spoke to herself "So we should go this way" She ran off towards a door with Seth in tow, they ran from the second district to the third district "He should be somewhere around here..."

"We should split up, cover more ground" Seth suggested "It would probably take a lot less longer too" Rhyme nodded and the two split up "Wait...why did I suggest that?, I have no idea what her brother looks like!" he looked around the third district and examined the people around him "It can't be that hard to find one guy, could it?"

"Gotchu, yo!" Seth heard someone yell, before he could react, someone full-body tackled him to the ground "You thought you could escape?"

"Get off me!" Seth yelled, planting a foot in the person's stomach and launching him off of his body "Who the hell are you!?"

"Dontchu try that with me, yo!" The guy yelled, Seth summoned his keyblade "Oh, you looking to get whooped, punk?!"

"What?, You're the one who tackled me!" Seth shouted, confused "Why the hell did you do that anyway?"

"Don't try to play me, yo" The guy replied "You're the same black coated chump I was chasing through the streets, aintcha!?"

"No, I'm not" Seth replied, face-palming "I'm looking for that guy, do you know where he went?"

The guy reared back and tried to punch Seth, but he dodged to the side "Like I'd tell you, yo!" when Seth dodged, he noticed the hat the guy was wearing.

"_That looks oddly familiar...wait...it's almost the same as Rhyme's hat!_" He thought, he quickly dodged another blow "Hey, wait, don't you have a sister?"

"I swear if you did anything to Rhyme!" The guy replied, trying to land another punch, Seth caught his hand and bent his arm behind him.

"You dolt!, She asked me to help find you!" Seth shouted "Sigh...when she said her brother was lost...I assumed she had a _younger_ brother..."

"Okay, okay, you can let go now!" He cried, trying to free himself from Seth's grasp "Ow, ow, ow!"

"No!, This payback for the friggin' body check!" Seth replied "Come on, we have to find Rhyme" He finally let go and Rhyme's brother rubbed his arm in pain.

"Geez, that hurt, yo" He said "You're a pretty good fighter, Name's Beat!"

"I'm Seth, and you should really start with the introductions, not full-on tackles, you muttonhead!" Seth joked "You nearly knocked me out cold!"

"Mutton?...You callin' me a sheep, yo?" Beat asked, making Seth face-palm again.

"No, you're not a sheep, you're a ram" Seth replied, sighing "At least you got the genus right."

"Now you're callin' me a genius?" Beat questioned "What's up with you, yo?" Before Seth could reply, they heard a scream "That sounded like Rhyme!, Come on, yo!" Beat ran as fast as he could, leaving Seth in his dust...

THE END

A.N: What has happened to Rhyme?, Will Seth and Beat make it in time to help her?

Chapter 2: The Organization's Plan

Beat and Seth finally reached where they heard Rhyme, when they got there, they found a man in a black cloak bearing down on Rhyme "Dontchu touch her, yo!" Beat charged in and tried to tackle the man, but was stopped when the man pointed a katar at him.

"I see stealth isn't your forte, yo" The man mocked, he removed his hood and revealed his brown hair which covered his right eye, he changed his focus from Beat to Seth, who had summoned his keyblade again "Ahhh, Key-boy makes an appearance!"

"Key-boy?" Seth repeated "You were expecting me?" The man let out a laugh and seemingly teleported in front of Seth.

"The Organization knows all about you, squirt" He said "And let me tell you, you aren't going to get anyone back, she's long gone, let her go" Seth swung his keyblade and the man vanished again, reappearing by a nearby building.

"I can't let her go!" Seth yelled "And if you think someone like you is going to make me give up on her, you are dead wrong!"

"Alright, I guess you're serious about this" The man said, brandishing his twin katar "By the way, You can call me Cixan (Si shen), Organization XIII's newest member." 

"So they sent a newbie?" Beat said "We're gonna mop the floor with you, yo!" Beat cracked his knuckles and was about to fight Cixan, but Seth stopped him.

"I don't think this guy is as weak as you think" He spoke "Just grab Rhyme and get out of here, I'll handle him."

"Yeah, be a good brother and save your sister" Cixan taunted "Good luck trying to get past me, though!" Cixan launched himself forward, about to attack Beat, but Seth was faster, blocking the katar with his keyblade.

"Beat, Go!" Seth yelled over the grinding of metal "I'll take care of this, get out of here!"

"...Okay, You better win, yo" Beat said, running past Seth and grabbing Rhyme, before they could leave the district, they were suddenly lifted into the air.

"Gravitokinesis, nice, huh?" Cixan laughed, kicking Seth away "How about a little wager, Key-boy?"

"...Alright, but _I _decide the terms" Seth agreed, Cixan thought for a moment and accepted Seth's offer.

"What are the terms, then?" Cixan asked, Seth looked from his opponent to Beat and Rhyme, the former of which was trying to reach the ground.

"If I win, you them go, and you tell me what the organization is planning" Seth said "And if I lose..."

"Your life is forfeit" Cixan finished "Okay, Key-boy, I agree to those terms" he slashed his katar against each other, creating a grating noise that filled the empty district "This'll be fun!"

"Well?, what are you waiting for?" Seth asked, Cixan laughed and launched forward, trying to stab Seth, but the youth dodged and countered by catching the katar in the teeth of his keyblade, he reared back and lifted Cixan into the air, slamming him into the ground.

"Wow, you're not bad, Key-boy" Cixan said, levitating up "You might even make me have to try" Cixan raised his hand and they both slowly raised off the ground "How's about we fight on my turf?"

Seth tried to swim through the air, but it was hard to contol himself, he floated helplessly in the air as Cixan flew towards him "Come on, Come on!"

"Give up, Key-boy, ZG is where I rule!" Cixan taunted flying forward and slashing Seth several times over "Geez!, The Keyblade couldn't have picked a better champion!"

"_Why can't I move?_" Seth thought "_COME ON, If you don't move, he'll kill you!_"

"Poor Key-boy, You never stood a chance!, The deck was stacked!" Cixan yelled, he flew forward and prepared to skewer Seth, but before he could, he was knocked out of the air by falling debris.

"The deck may have been stacked, but who's to say that someone else hasn't corrected it?" Another voice asked, Seth looked to where the voice came from and saw a young man hovering along with them.

"Who are you?" Seth asked, trying to raise his keyblade.

"For now, let's just say I'm an ally" The young man said "We have more pressing matters to attend to" Cixan had recovered and was rising back into air.

"Well, well, seems like someone is interfering with our duel" Cixan spoke, anger clear in his voice "That means our deal is forfeit..."

"Like hell it is!" Seth yelled "_Last ditch effort!_" He reared back and tossed his keyblade, which collided with Cixan, sending him flying backwards.

"I'll take it from here" The stranger said, he pulled out his phone and started dialing random numbers, with each number he hit, a random object fell onto Xican.

"Alright...that's it!" Cixan yelled, throwing his hands skyward, sending Seth and the young man sailing into the air "I'll crush you here and now!" he quickly brought his hands down and sent them hurtiling towards the ground, before he touched, Seth planted the teeth of his keyblade into a nearby builing, he grabbed the stanger's hand and held on for as long as he could "That won't save you!" he pulled them down harder until Seth could barely hold on anymore.

"Only have one shot..." The stranger said, aiming his phone at Xican "Smile!" he took a picture and suddenly he and Seth were sitting on the ground and Xican was on the building, getting caught in his own gravity field, sending him into the ground "Phew...that was too close..."

Seth stood up and approached Cixan, who weakly looked up "Heheh...I lost..."

"You know what that means" Seth replied "Tell me, what does the Organization want? Why did they kidnap Xion?"

"Kidnap?...You don't get it..." Cixan began "We didn't...kidnap her...We just...brought her home." 

"What do you mean!?" Seth yelled, pulling Cixan up by his collar.

"She was part...of the Organization..." Cixan continued "Hell...she was created...to serve the organization..."

"Created?" Seth repeated, shivers running down his body.

"We're just...tying up loose ends..." Cixan wheezed, coughing up blood "She can't...be allowed...to exist..." He shakily stood up and tried desperately to stab Seth, who quickly stabbed him in the chest, Cixan stumbled forward and leaned on Seth, he weakly brought Seth closer and whispered something to him "X-Blade..."

"What?" Seth asked, but Cixan was already fading away, when he was gone, Beat and Rhyme were released from the gravity field and fell to the ground.

"Man, you couldn't have showed up at a better time, Josh!" Beat said, speaking to the stranger that saved Seth.

"Oh, Don't get the wrong idea" Joshua started "I wasn't here to save you, Dai-" before he could finish what he was saying, Beat dove forward and covered his mouth.

"We talked about this, yo!" Beat whisper-shouted "You can't say that!"

"Sorry, Sorry, I forgot!" Joshua laughed, pulling Beat's hand off of his mouth "Forgive me, Daisu-"

"There you go again, yo!" Beat growled, throwing his hand back over Joshua's mouth.

"What's the problem?" Seth wondered "What was he going to say?"

"Nothin', yo!" Beat yelled "He wasn't sayin' nothin!" Beat quickly tried to change the subject "What was that guy saying, yo?"

"He...was talking about what's going to happen to my...friend" Seth explained "I don't know how much time she's got left..."

"Don't worry" Joshua said "She'll be fine, you should have more faith, Seth."

"...Yeah...i guess" Seth replied "Wait, how did you know my name?" Before he could get an answer, Joshua was suddenly gone.

"Geez, he hasn't changed" Beat sighed "But yeah, just have faith, yo" Beat threw his arm around Seth's shoulder "Get your girl back, yo!"

Seth's face turned red "N-No, She's just my friend, it's not like that!"

"Suuure it ain't" Beat laughed, dodging a punch from Seth "Whatchu still here for?, Your girl needs you, yo!"

"Grr...stop saying that!" Seth yelled, trying to hide his blushing face, he threw the scroll onto the ground and the portal opened up again.

"Good luck!" Rhyme cheered as Seth walked through the portal, heading towards another unknown world...

THE END!

A.N: Where will Seth be heading next?, And what is the importance of the X-Blade?


End file.
